


[Podfic of] Buffy/Faith - tumblr fictlet

by knight_tracer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Space AU</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Buffy/Faith - tumblr fictlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faith/Buffy - Space AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51119) by Impertinence. 



Length: 03:09  
Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Buffy_Faith%20-%20Space%20AU.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
